


Eyeballs in the fridge

by okcooldo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kinda fluff?, Machi is tired, Modern AU, OOC, Slice of Life, inspired from a text screen, no power nor nen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okcooldo/pseuds/okcooldo
Summary: Why are there eyeballs in the fridgeWhatever just don’t forget the milk babeMachi blinks at her screen.
Relationships: Hisoka & Machi, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Eyeballs in the fridge

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I saw a screen from a - certainly false - conversation on weheartit, and so I wrote that in thirty minutes and decided to dump it there.   
> The hisomachi tag deserves more attention, and this is my part. English isn't my native language, I'm absolutely not sure of the grammar or the formulation of the sentences.   
> Kind of a feel good thing? 
> 
> Do not hesitate to leave me a review !
> 
> :)

**Why are there eyeballs in the fridge**

**Whatever just don’t forget the milk babe**

Machi blinks at her screen, then curses under her breath and rushes out of the closing metro doors. The station is crowded and smells like sweat and bad coffee. Face dawn, she pushes her way through the nearest exit and is welcomed by the polluted air of a January morning in York New.

She had been so relieved to return home and finally be able to get some sleep that this new task seems extremely exhausting. Sighing, the pink haired woman takes the direction of the nearest supermarket.

She could tell Hisoka to fuck off and buy some himself - after all he was the one who needed it - but he had asked her, and she had said yes, and maybe she was too fucking nice.

The supermarket was thankfully empty and so she rushed to the dairy section, took two bottles of milk, grabbed a pack of gums at the checkout and paid the fifty jenis she was due. 

Fifteen minutes later she was back in the now slightly emptier metro, sited between a tall man and a teenage girl. Machi start checking her phone to stop herself from falling asleep. Hisoka texted her three rows of question marks which she didn’t bother to respond, Shalnark posted a selfie on Insta. Scrolling through boring photographs makes her fall in some kind of lethargic state until her phone buzzes and a notification appears at the top of her screen. Chrollo credited her six thousand jenis on her account. A good night then. One that should allow her to take some time for herself.

Machi’s phone return in the pocket of her baby blue sweat. There is a tiny speck of blood at the edge of her sleeve and it makes her frown.

The metro stops at her station with a loud thud, she slides her backpack on her shoulder, grabs her shopping bag, and pushes her way out. The white neon flashes while she climbs the stairs, and the cold wind bites her cheeks but it’s a good thing.

The walk to her building is a blur and when she crosses her eyes in the mirror of the elevator she can only stare into the tiredness of her face. She really needs some sleep.

Machi turns her keys in her lock’s door with the force of despair. The place is warm, the light in the kitchen is on and she can hear the TV in the background.

Without caring about the racket she’s making; she drops her bag at the door and throws her shoes in the corridor. The plastic package is left near the sink and she leans on the counter, relaxing the muscles of her neck and taking a deep breath. She wonders if she has some courage left in her to make some tea.

“You bought the milk?”

Hisoka’s face appears behind the door, his eyes narrowed and hair unkempt.

When she was younger and still lived with Pakunoda, they had taken in a stray cat that soon started to act as if he owned the place. When they returned home after a mission, he would meow at them with indignation at being left alone for so long, eyes suspicious and ears flats on each side of its head.

Not for the first time, Hisoka reminded her of him. How did they named it? That is something Paku might remember.

Wordlessly, she points at the object of his interest; the assassin enters the kitchen. He’s is in his light sweatpants, no makeup, and smells like her shampoo – Machi suspects he doesn’t plan to do anything today.

The man grabs the milk, inspect its packaging carefully. He’s still reading whatever could be written on the bottle while opening the cupboard which contain the cereals.

Machi stares at him as he pushes her with his hip to access the bowl drying next to the sink; she moves away, now standing in the middle of the kitchen. He sniffs the bottle suspiciously before pouring it over the multi-coloured cereals. She can feel the irritation growing in, but today she’s too tired to voice it loud.

It may be her non reaction that makes him react. He stands where she used to be some seconds ago, a spoon in his mouth, inspecting her just like the bottle of milk.

“Rough night?”

“What makes you say that?”

Hisoka only tilt his head on the side.

“Well, Machi dear, you look like shit.”

She turns away from him, heading to the living room.

“ _I_ actually worked all night” her sweat is shoved over the sofa, “what did _you_ do?” she loosens her ponytail, pass her hair tie around her wrist.

“Nothing at all” he singsongs.

It’s a blatant lie. Machi let herself fall limply on the couch and decides she deserves a nap. Eyes closed, she listen to the voices on tv – a cooking reality show – and the loud noises coming from the kitchen.

Hisoka walks toward her, his feet light on the floor, then he sit, and she feels the dip of the sofa. Two sounds of ceramic landing on the table. Machi opens her eyes.

Hisoka shows affection by offering food. The plate of chocolate biscuits in front of her must be considered as an offering of peace - at least for a few hours.

She stretches her hand toward it, takes a slice, and start eating it crumbs by crumbs while repositioning herself better, her head on his thigh. He adjust himself too, taking his bowl in a hand, his pointy elbow on her arm. His warmth is comfortable. 

Hisoka's mastication is loud in front of the tv has he switches the television channels. He stops on the news; experts are discussing the crash of a plane on the other side of the planet.

Machi feels her eyelids becoming heavy.

“Are you going to be on the news at some point?”

“I doubt it.”

“No flair” he snorts

“Professionalism” she retorts.

They eat in silence, but she can feel him brooding over her.

“So? The eyeballs?”

Shit. She shrinks on herself, having completely forgotten about it. Franklin and Nobu are the one that have to sell them tomorrow morning, she should get up and deliver them to Nobunoga, he lives nearer. Problem is, she doesn’t want to. Technically she could still give it to them tonight. She stands on her forearms and reach for her sweat, where her phone must still be. She lets herself fall on Hisoka again while texting rapidly to Nobunaga.

**Package 22pm at your place?**

“Not your business” she answers as soon as she see him spying on her phone.

“Roh, Machi.”

Her phone buzzes right back, Nobu answered with a thumb up emoji. She throws the phone at her feet.

“So?” he insists.

“It won’t be there tonight, relax.”

“Good.”

Something in the way he says it picks her curiosity.

“What? Don’t tell me the eyeballs disturbed you” she turns over to look at his face.

He’s actually slightly frowning, his lips in a straight line.

“I’m generally the one doing the weird shit Machi.”

“Hisoka” she deadpan, ready to throw a shade, but he interrupts her.

“Really, don’t disturb our relationship.”

The word, as always, makes her stomach turns and so she revert her eyes on the tv, tucking her hands under his leg. Their “relationship” isn’t something she wants to talk about because there is no relationship. He’s here today, she’s here today, and who knows about tomorrow? Not her.

“Like if I care” she says, but it’s been too long since he talked, and the sentence falls flat. Hisoka pats her hair.

She closes her eyes.

“I’m going to sleep” she prevents.

He only hums in response, disinterested.

“I’m so fucking tired” she sighs, rubbing her cheek against him, “I’m sure I’ll snore.”

“You generally drool.”

It makes her clench her teeth, like if it could prevent it. Above her Hisoka starts typing on her phone. She thinks of the intimacy of the scene right now, wonders if she likes it or not. Machi draws to sleep.


End file.
